One of the more important parts of any chest exerciser is its handles. Handles that are easy and comfortable to grasp allow the person to use all of his effort and strength in exercising the muscles of the chest. On the other hand, handles which are not easy and comfortable to grasp require the person exercising to expend a great deal of effort, simply in holding the device.
The handles of my invention are constructed with the outer sides of the handles rounded so as to fit the natural shape of a person's hand, but the inner sides have concave areas allowing the handles to be easily grasped by the fingers and thumb.
In addition to this, my handles are large enough so that the person can use the entire palms of the hands when compressing the exerciser. Thus pressure can be comfortably applied by the chest muscles.
It is one of my concepts to provide a chest exerciser that combines both air pressure and spring action resistance to compression and the two bond themselves to be effectively used by both weak and strong persons.
My chest exerciser is economically constructed of only three parts, a spring and two handles. These parts fit together easily and require little in the way of assembly costs.
It is also important that an invention of this type be attractive. The use of a plastic bellow spring is much more attractive than springs made of other materials.